


Everyone  has a mask some are just thicker then others

by Justaramdomwriter583



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justaramdomwriter583/pseuds/Justaramdomwriter583
Summary: What happens when  a 13-year-old Girl becomes a detective at the SBPD  and how does Juliet know her and why does she show so little emotion so many questionsCompletely AU first chapter is set at the end of season threeTW: rape abuse self harm suicide ptsd........................................................................
Relationships: Juliet O’Hara & OFC, Juliet O’Hara/ Shawn Spencer





	1. Explanation

Ok so I posted this fic a few days ago But It had some typos and I wanted to change a few things so it’s the same basic story but changed up when is set among other things I will post the first chapter soon


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own psych or Characters they belong to Steve franks and USA network

BA BA BA, Julia Jane (or J.J.) O’Hara woke up to her obnoxiously loud alarm why did I chose to wake up at 5 am again she stumbled out of bed and put on her work out Clothes as she grabbed a granola bar she put on running shoes and went out the door

she had a lot on her mind so she didn’t see Mrs.brown coming out of her apartment oh my gosh I am so sorry J.J. Said as she practically ran into her, oh that perfectly OK no harm is done said Mrs.brown the old lady's husband had recently passed away he was a WW2 veteran ”again I am so sorry but I gotta go see you later”

While JJ was running so much was going through her head how will the SBPB take me, what will aunt Juliet think, I probably should’ve told her, after a five-mile run JJ was back at her apartment she ate healthy breakfast of a smoothie and some oatmeal And went to get dressed she looked all through her closet and pulled out a nice pair of skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt she got dressed and went to the bathroom to put on her makeup she didn't wear much she was 13 for god's sake she had been emancipated at age 10 took the GED and went to the Academy and made Detective after a year being the worlds youngest detective was weird but she loves it she calls herself a Uber and on the way out grabs her favorite pair of sneakers and her leather jacket she never left home without her leather jacket

JJ took ubers a lot so she was happy to see her favorite pull up it was a girl named Lydia who always had great music on hey Lydia, oh hey JJ where are we going today Lydia responded the SBPB JJ said alright we will be there in a jiffy

They pulled up to the SBPB and JJ got out of the car bye Lydia, bye she walked up the front stairs of the SBPD walked in and the station stood still

I’m I really that famous JJ Thought then several officers came up to shake her hand How did you make detective so fast, your success is super impressive, why were you emancipated were just some of the things she heard she locked eyes with Juliet and shot nervous her a look that said I probably should have told you

Detective Jane can you come to my office please the chiefs voice rang through the air

Of course and the walked to the chiefs office

Sorry about that said the chief

Oh that’s fine I’m used to it

Ok so here’s your badge said the Cheif sitting down at her desk you will be working with Detectives detectives O’Hara and Lassiter for now You might get a partner in the future

Ok sounds good JJ said and left the office

The Cheif made a few metal notes about JJ 1.She’s very confident 2. She didn’t show much emotion 3. She seemed like she was hiding something 4. If you looked close Enough you can see the pain In her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic So please comment suggestions ideas correction etc


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I’m so sorry I have not uploaded but school just started I was busier then I expected but here it is it’s a lot longer than the last chapter I hope you like it

JJ walked out of the chief's office and headed to Introduce introduce herself to Lassiter and Juliet Lassiter jumped up from his desk to greet the new detective though he would never admit it he admired the young detective

Head Det. Carlton Lassiter, he said as they shook hands

And I’m Det. Juliet O’Hara of course JJ already knew that

Nice to meet you JJ said she was about to continue but McNab ran up and said um excuse me detective Lassiter but there’s been homicide behind Tom Blair’s pub

Great O’Hara Jane we will take my car Lassiter said as he was grabbing his jacket

Got it JJ said as she finished putting on her badge before they were out the door the chief walked up to them when you have time I need to speak to all of you in my office JJ was about to ask why when the chief walked away they all exchanged looks and went out the door but JJ had a feeling she knew what the meeting was about she just hoped she was wrong

At the crime scene, she went right to the body and boy was it gruesome 38-year-old African American man name Dewayne Miller McNab said

As she was pulling in her gloves something caught her eye well more like two things oh god are those the people aunt J was telling me about she thought to her self and before she had a chance to say anything she heard

Lassie girl I don’t know who needs a nickname!! she rolled her eyes at that what do you want Spencer Lassie yelled

Well I came to see my favorite detective but I can’t seem to find her

Don’t you have a girlfriend Spencer

Yes in fact GUS!!

Dude I’m right behind you don’t yell

Yeah whatever tell lassie the big news

What big news

The big news

Dude, I highly doubt Lassiter would care I got a girlfriend

Good for you Guster said Lassiter now if you’ll excuse me I have a case to solve

Too late for that said Juliet walking up I talked to the owner and he said a couple of Suspicious guys came in earlier with mister miller and some officers found them hiding in the woods they made a confession as soon as the saw the cops woody will check the body for DNA but other than that the case is pretty open and shut

Is there a motive Lassiter said

Actually yes JJ said returning to the group Mr. miller owed the other two men money and a lot of it

Hold on, lassie you're ok with a child working a case but not me

Detective Jane is a fully trained officer of the law you on the other hand are private deceive that I don’t believe should be within 1 mile of a gun

Wow lassie that hurt well I guess we head off seeing as there’s no case here and he and Gus turned around and left the truth and was there really was no case He found no Evidence the Jules was wrong but of course he would just head back to the Station bother lassie and hopefully stop for a smoothie on the way

When the Detectives returned to the station and interviewed the men they were greeted by the chief detectives my office now please her voice did not sound mad but it seemed like whatever she was about to say was important so they all got up and went into the chiefs office Juliet and Lassiter sat down but JJ remained standing she was trying to ignore the knot quickly growing in her stomach

Now don’t worry I don’t have bad news I just have something to discuss now Detective detective Jane and detective O’Hara your both getting promoted and what I mean by that’s is I now have three head detectives At that JJ let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding in they looked at each other confused for a moment when Lassiter said

So I no longer outrank them

No, you don’t Carlton

Three head detectives is that even a thing Juliet chimed in

It is now and it has been approved my the mayor the chief said grabbing something from her drawer and here are your new Badges as she Handed them to Juliet and JJ and said if there’s nothing else you are all free to leave

Later that day JJ was packing up to leave she stoped and talked to McNab the tall officer still seemed in aw and the fact she was working there but she took that as a compliment she saw that Juliet was packing up as well so she hurried out she really wanted to avoid the conversation but on the way out of the station of course she was stoped

Really, was all Juliet said they stared at each other for a moment then JJ sighed and said my apartment or your

Mine it’s not covered in boxes

JJ chuckled yeah well it’s not my fault some rich dude gave me a mansion

What did you do for him again

Found his kids and Figured out who murdered his wife

How are you going to afford all those bills

You would be surprised how much money I make between this people hiring me privately interviews I’ll be able to cover it easily

Well that’s good whens the moving date

Thursday I’m taking the day off

That’s my day off to come to think of it it’s also Carltons do you want us to come help you move

That would be great but that means we have to tell him before then

Oh yeah how about dinner tomorrow night

Yeah that should work

Me and Carlton were planing on going anyway and seeing as your part of the team now I’m sure Lassiter won’t mind

Great they stood there for a moment when JJ said Dang it I forgot to call a Uber

Don’t be silly just ride with me

Won’t leaving with you look Suspicious

It will be fine nobody’s looking

So they got in the car and headed to Juliets apartment

The chief had been watching the whole interaction and was a little confused seeing them get in the same car but maybe She was just giving her a ride so she decided just to ignore it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there’s that in the next chapter or two I’m going to Introduce iris I moved her timeline to she is the same age as JJ which would mean Karen had her at 27 which seemed possible as always Please leave suggestions criticism corrections please leave suggestions criticism or whatever let me know if you like this fic


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz review

they pulled up at the apartment complex and jumped out of the car “nothing like ending a Monday with a torrential rainstorm “JJ said sarcastically while trying to open her umbrella “yeah let’s get inside before We end up looking like the rookie that spilled coffee all over himself today” Juliet said sounding equally sarcastic and they went inside up to Juliets apartment

“Hey JJ you want some pickles” Juliet shouted through the apartment “what do you think” JJ shouted back playfully settling into the couch and Juliet walked into the room holding a large dill pickle jar “ah The signature O’Hara comfort food,” JJ said with her mouth full of a pickle “I guess being an O’Hara has its perks that being said I got a call from my mom called cousin ruby shot cousin Ruth,” Juliet said while searching for the perfect pickle

“Damn I liked her but I guess with literally almost every O’Hara being a criminal or in jail, I should have been expected that”

“Yeah wait a second you're getting off-topic time to talk about what we came to talk about”

“Do we have to”

“Yes now why did you not tell me you were coming to the SBPD”

“ I didn’t want to make a big deal about it I know I said I was staying at the LAPD and I should have told you“

“Yes you should have but I’m not in charge of you and you don’t have to tell me everything but I would appreciate it if you told me instead of just showing up”

“I know”

“Now tell you what I'm really hungry so how about I order pizza and we can watch lion king 1 and 2”

“And one and a half”

“And one and a half but only because we’re getting my favorite pizza”

“Fine”

...……...…….……...

The next morning

...……………...

JJ woke up in her bed but she heard somebody in her apartment so she grabbed her gun she keeps in her nightstand and slowly walked to her kitchen

“Dude really it’s only me,” said Juliet pushing the gun away “you fell asleep after two movies so I brought you home and slept over”

“Oh ok how did I not wake up I'm a really light sleeper”

“You did wake up you just don’t remember also the chief left a message on your phone and she called me saying we need to go down to the station some important announcement”

“Alright I’ll go get dressed oh and by the way, you left a couple of pantsuits last time you stayed there in box 33 so you can change I would let you wear one of mine but they're probably too big”

“Oh yeah I forgot you got the tall O’Hara genes,” Juliet said as JJ walked out of the room”

A few minutes later

“JJ I’m leaving did you call a Uber!!”

“Yes I called an Uber,” said JJ walking in the room holding her leather jacket

“Do you go anywhere without the jacket”

“Nope and I don’t plan on it oh my uber is here bye well not really I’ll see you at work”

“Alright see you there and I won’t forget to lock the door on my way out”

“Thanks, aunt J” JJ shouted over her shoulder

When they arrived at the SBPD the Chief was just about to make her announcement

“All right I need everyone’s attention the building is no longer up to code and while we could just renovate it we have always had problems with the building so the plan is to knock it down and start from scratch now I don’t know where we will be operating from that is yet to be determined”

There was some mumbling in the crowd when chief Vick spoke up again “A few other things the morgue will Be moved to the hospital the plan is to move out of here in two weeks if we find somewhere to meet if you have any questions come speak to me in my office”

The chief dismissed everyone and JJ went so sit down at her desk when Dobson walked up and asked “uhh excuse me detective Jane someone’s here to see you”

“Aright I’ll be right there” and she walked up the bullpen and saw one of the last people she wanted to see as she was turning around to walk away somebody calls after her “JJ” so she turned back around and said “Jim how are you” quite awkwardly

And before she could finish she felt his hand slap her face just about the entire station jumped to stop him “no it’s fine I deserved that” JJ said touching where he slapped her

“Maybe we should talk somewhere more private”

“Yeah that’s probably a good idea,” said Jim finally getting released by Carlton who was the first one to grab him

“Here follow me” and JJ toke him up to the roof roofs where JJ’s favorite place to be she finds it oddly calming

“So I’m assuming you found out,” JJ said sitting down on a small ledge

“Found out about what the fact my wife hired you to find out if I’m cheating or the fact that you told her I was or maybe I found out you told her I knocked up another woman,” Jim said getting angrier by the second

“Look I didn’t know it was your wife you would think after two years being partners I would be your wife”

“Wait you didn’t know it was my wife”

“No I just saw the back of your head so I didn’t realize it was you I was looking at at the restaurant”

“Oh wow I just assumed you did it on purpose”

“I would never do that you were the best partner ever”

“Then why did you leave and go here”

“Because this is where in supposed to be my aunts here and I'm head detective well one of three head detectives”

“I guess your right and I’m assuming they don’t know Juliets your aunt”

“Nope and I plan To keep it that way”

“We should probably get you some ice for your face,” Jim said apologetically

“Probably a good idea” and they headed back inside

They Chatted until it was time for him to leave it was a pretty slow day so when 5 o’clock Rolled around the three head detectives packed up and headed to dinner they went to a small family-owned restaurant downtown and waited to be seated after they had been seated Lassiter got up to go to the restroom

“How are we going to tell him,” Juliet said turning to JJ

“Well I think the best way would be just to say it”

“Yeah probably oh look he’s back”

JJ told Lassiter that Juliet was her aunt and asked him not to tell he was a little confused at first and asked

“Why don’t you want people to know”

“It just makes things more difficult,” JJ said she was pretty relieved that he was not mad

“Oh ok so what’s your real name”

“Julia Jane O’Hara but I’m no longer an O’Hara”

“Ok and just for the record if this becomes an issue I will be telling the chief”

“That’s completely understandable oh and one more thing I’m moving into a mansion on Thursday do you think you can help me move”

“Wait a second did you just say you moving into a mansion”

“Yeah I guy I solved a case Gave It to me and it’s almost completely furnished”

“Wow”

They sat there for a while before they all went home JJ was laying in her bed when she suddenly had a great idea she would need to talk to the chief tomorrow and move the moving date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked that chapter and I would really appreciate it if you would review with ideas criticism anything really 💛


	5. Sorry

I'm so sorry guys but I really fell away from this fic and this fandom so I'm ending the story here I'm thinking of writing a story with JJ but as a doctor In the greys anatomy fandom I don't really think anyone liked this fic I might come Back to it but I doubt it


End file.
